You're Mine
by nekoxxxchan
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are stuck together for three months under the cover of a married couple . Will love and friendship sprout or will they return to being strangers .
1. chapter 1

Hey guys here is my attempt at making a sasuhina and i hope you all like it :)

( _silently praying )_ **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Chapter 1 : _'Finding the perfect one '_

Right now Sasuke felt like he hated Tsunade more than his brother . That old hag had to destroy the only day he had for himself, now because of her he will have to find a rabid girl to give this band to .

He sighed

. There was no getting out of this , even Shikamaru was tailing after Temari , begging her to accept his band and even though she would be eager to , she was playing ' hard-to-get' .

He smirked remembering Shikamaru bringing her flowers , giving her massages and doing other things with a tired and disgusted look on his face and his pet word 'troublesome' on his tongue .

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair as he proceeded on the way , his smirk now replaced with a scowl as he remembered the task at hand.

Why can't the Hokage just mind her own dam business .

He could still hear her cursed words as she addressed them this morning .

' **FLASH BACK** starts '

Everyone stood rigid in front of the Hokage waiting for her to address them and judging by the damned grin on her face it was something weird she has in store for them

Tsunade cleared her throat and begun after she made sure each and every member of the rookie nine was present , the grin still pasted on her face , " As everyone is present now I will tell you all with the reason why I called u today.

I have notice that even though you all have proved that you all are worthy ninjas I am still unsure if I am providing Konoha the ninjas it deserves .

A ninja needs to be skilled , strong both mentally and physically , spontaneous in his or her response and smart ." She emphasised the last part giving Naruto 'the look' which was notice by all except him , she also notice the Uchiha smirk befor she continued .

" Along with all these qualities a ninja should understand how normal people feel to be able to protect them , they should know what love is and how families work.

Therefore I am assigning you all a mission . Each male candidate present here will be given a band with there initials on it . You will be required to give it to a fellow kunoichi and make her your partner.

You all have to complete this task by noon . And as you can see there are more ninjas as compared to the kunoichies so the ones who are unable to get a partner will no be allowed on any mission for six whole months ."

After completing she looked at there faces . The girls were over joyed , well most of them were and the boys have a pained expression on their faces but the one that amused her the most was the Uchiha prodigy . His face was white and his eyes were as big as saucers .' I bet he didn't see that coming ' thought Tsunade before dismissing them ".

' **FLASH BACK** ends '

That evil witch she was amused as hell seeing him like that . No one needs her to play matchmaker , well maybe Naruto , he just might be able to convince Sakura to be his partner considering this is was a mission and he has already rejected her thrice .

But putting that aside he has to complete the "mission" by noon or else he won't be allowed to go on missions for six whole freaking months . Oh how tempted he was to say ,"what a drag.." but one , the line was already taken and two , it just didn't go with his style .

Sasuke seated himself on a tree branch , he first need to select a girl .' Okay first , a girl who is not a pain in the ass .hmm..

Sakura and Ino are definitely out . Tenten is too loud and a agressive and Temari is taken then that leaves me with ...

HINATA !!!

yes she is definitely the one , she is quite , not a fan girl and obeys everyone .'

Sasuke got off the bench and rushed towards the Hyuga mansion . These qualities were very rare and he was sure to get a competition which he cannot afford to lose .

Hinata will belong to him

*

ok here is it . well this is my second story soo it might not be that good.

please review and let me know what you think about it so i can improve :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !!! here is the second chapter , I hope you guys enjoy :)

also i want to thank all the people who took the time to review.

pl pl review so i get motivation to continue

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters :(

 **Chapter 2 : ' **_Greetings !!_

 **xxxxxxxx**

Hinata sat in her room thinking about today's events .

She was excited at first , hoping that she and Naruto-kun would be partners but who was she kidding , Naruto has eyes for Sakura only.

There was no way he would even consider asking her .

It was either Sakura or no one for him .

and for Hinata herself ,

It was either Naruto or no one .

So this is why she decided , she wouldn't mind spending the next six months here at the Hyuga compound training .

Yes, her father would be mad but then again when is he not mad at her .

sighing she got up and decided to do something to get her mind off all these events and the only thing she could think of was eating cinnamon buns .

 _yay_

she went in side her kitchen and took out the last box of cinnamon buns . _' yum ! ' ,_ she thought as she stared at them , enjoying their sweet smell .

slowly she picked one up ready to devour it when the door bell rang .

 _' agrr !!! why_ _now_ :(

she placed her precious bun down and opened the door , it was neji .

"neji-niisama w-welcome back , how was your day ?" she politely asked him still eyeing her cinnamon buns .

"It was good Hinata-sama , but I am extremely tired right now "

"Y-Your are very hard working n-niisan , you train so hard every d-day"

"thank you Hinata-sama , I will go and rest in my room now ", Neji bowed to her and headed towards his room . when he was out of site Hinata dashed towards the kitchen.

she smiled seeing her sweet buns waiting for her . This time she wasted no time and picked her cinnamon bun ready to eat it when someone called her . Again.

"Hinata-oniichan ! "

 _'oh god please , please let me eat them' ,_ she prayed when she heard Hanabi coming down . she quickly hid the box under the table . the last thing she wanted to do right now was sharing her cinnamon buns .

" Oniichan !! look , look i made this , isn't it _cutee !! "_ her sister shoved a poorly made drawing of them holding hand in her face .

Although she was deeply touched by her sister's drawing she was desperate.

 _'Neji-niisama your sacrifice will be remembered '_ she though before she addressed her sister . "Hanabi I really love it ,it's really cute why don't y-you show this to niisan he will be extremely j-jealous ".she finished , the hesitation and guilt evident in her voice .

( she is our sweet hinata after all :))

"THAT IS A GREAT IDEA!! I'LL GO SHOW IT TO HIM" ,and with that hanabi barged into Neji's room .

Now it was just Hinata and her cinnamon buns . After making sure no one was calling her she seated herself by the table .

 _Finally !!_

 _Ringgggggg (_ the door bell ;)

SNAP

Hinata stormed towards the door ready to give who ever it was an ear full, hell even NARUTO

She opened the door and without even looking who it was yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT , DAMN IT ?!!"

~ _silence~_

...okey...

That was not how Uchiha Sasuke expected to be greeted.

 **xxxxxxxx**

My beloved readers i hope you all enjoy this chapter

And my love to all those who reviewed , it means a lot to know your thoughts.

thank you

and please read and review .


	3. chapter 3

_I'm back yay!!! ( drum roll )_

 _i want to apologise from the late update but my finals just ended . ( i hope i score well ) ._

 _so that's the reason for beinv soooooo late :)_

 _ok lets begin the reading !!_

 _hope u like it :)_

 **xxxx**

 **Disclaimer** \- i do not own Naruto or its characters.

 **xxxx**

 _Chapter 3 - You want me ?_

 _..._

Sasuke was humiliated .

And ,

that too by a meek, pathetic ,shuttering girl . He still couldn't believe she yelled at him , at Uchiha Sasuke !

He make girls scream his name not have them screaming at him !

Well... technically his fan girls do scream at him

but that is in appreciation not in anger !

Also she was supposed to be sweet and quiet NOT like that !

Recovering from the " near death experience from shock " Sasuke composed himself and mustered his deadliest glare directing it at her .

 _Oh she'll pay._

 **xxxx**

Hinata had calmed down by then and when she noticed 'him' and ' his glare'.

she cowered slightly and averted her eyes , fear and shock visible in them .

 _'WHAT HAVE I DONE !!!! I wish i had seen who it was before yelling . Damn you stupid mind . Now I won't be able to eat my cinnamon buns ever !_

 _Sasuke will surely kill me ! '_

So now she stood at the door with an angery , no scratch that , a fuming Sasuke with her and after a while she knew if she didn't do something soon he will eventually bore two holes in her skull with that glare .

"U-Uchiha san I'm r-really sorry for that . please f-forgive me I didn't knew it was you ." she said bowing in an apology .

 _'I hope he forgives me '._ she prayed and waited and when he didn't responded she looked up and she saw a relieved look on his face .

 _' huh ? ,what's wrong with Uchiha san ?._

 **xxxx**

Yes , Sasuke was relieved when he heard her shy apology and saw her respectful bow .

It was the same old Hinata .

Quite and ever so sweet !

But he was still a little shocked . He never knew she could yell like that or even yell at someone .

'I'll keep in mind not to mess with her too much '

Sasuke glanced at her again and saw the look she was giving him .

 _'Get to business Sasuke !'_ mentally scolded himself and asked her or stated as a matter of fact the reason why he was there.

" You . Are my partner for the mission. "

Hinata nearly passed out hearing his words . What the hell was going on ? Did Sasuke Uchiha really just asked her the shy , stupid Hinata to be his partner?

She stared at him whit popped out eyes and a red face . Her brain still processing his words .

 **xxxx**

Sasuke could tell by her expression that she will not be answering his question soon . _sigh..._ sometimes her shyness can be very annoying but he'll had to admit that her response did fed his ego. Now he could proudly say that he can "befriend " any girl in the village in seconds .

Smirking Sasuke decided to snap the girl out of her trance .

"Are you gonna say something or not Hyuga ?"

Hearing him speak again Hinata looked at him .

 _He wants to be my partner but .. but why ?_ She couldn't help but feel that something was fishy with his 'demand '.

And even though she doesn't have a partner Uchiha-san was not Naruto-kun so her answer was no.

but the tricky part was

How would she tell him that !

 **xxxx**

 _Hello my dear readers I hope you are enjoying the story . (fingers crossed) ._

 _And don't worry Sasuke will be Hinata's partner he just needed to work up his mind and think of a plan ( hint hint) ;)_

 _Also i am open to suggestion and please people review you dont need to login to leave a review you can just leave your name there ._

 _but please for the love of god_

 ** _Review !!_**

 _ok till next time bye :)_


	4. chapter 4

Hello everyone here is the new chapter i hope you enjoy

 **xxxx**

Disclaimer - i do not own Naruto or its characters.

 **xxxx**

Chapter : _ How to turn down an Uchiha?_

 **xxxx**

Sasuke patiently glared at hinata while she fidgeted thinking of a response.

How do you turn down a Uchiha safely . that was a simple question but sadly Hinata didn't knew the answer to this one .

She looked up at him again and when he raised a brow questioning her Hinata sighed .

 _I guess I'll have to take my chances_

"U-Uchiha-san ,she started "I-I can't... I-I mean I would not be a-a s-suitable partner f-for you "

she managed to shutter out and when she risked a glance at him she saw the look of utter disbelief on his face .

And...she took that look as a sign of his anger cause Uchiha Sasuke is never pleased and he sure as hell would not be pleased with her rejecting him .

so our little Hinata panicked

 _Oh No Uchiha-san's mad he'll surely kill me now and then I won't be able to eat my cinnamon buns_

and the panicked Hinata did the only thing she could think of to save her cinnamon buns which was the worst thing to do while dealing with an Uchiha.

She slamed the door on his face .

If only she knew that the proper way to turn down a Uchiha is ...

...you don't turn them down

 **xxxx**

ok this chapter was small but i haven't updated in a while so here it is

but i promise to make the next chapter a long one

and please review . reviews are sure an encouragement to continue.

so **read,review and stay happy .**


	5. chapter 5

Ok here is the next chapter i hope you guys like it . I tried to make it longer so it might have some errors .

So moving on i hope you enjoy and please please review

 **xxxx**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

 **xxxx**

Chapter 5 : _Evil minded ._

 **xxxx**

Sasuke's eyes were as big as saucers.

What the freaking Hell !

Not only she rejected HIM ! But also slamed the door on his face !

Sasuke had never seen Hinata Hyuga like this . Is this the real Hinata or some impostor?

 _'What the hell is wrong with her today !_ _Is she ill or something? '_ he thought.

Yes her behaviour was making him worried . Did he made the right decision?

But right now he didn't had time to worry about all these things he had to take his revenge from the Hyuga .

How dare she slam the door on his face !

Sasuke went up to a window and looked inside the main Hyuga building , he saw Hinata sitting peacefully in her dinning room eating cinnamon buns .

How dare she eat so peacefully after being so rude with him !

And cinnamon buns ? how can she eats those horrid thing . They're just so...so SWEET !

Sasuke glared at her in vexation through the window when an idea lit in his mind .

Well he isn't called a genius for nothing .

He smirked as he slowly devised his plan . It was the perfect way of getting back at the Hyuga .

He'll have her begging in no time .

 **xxxx**

Hinata was sitting in her dinning room nibbling at her cinnamon bun . She was fully aware of the fact that Sasuke must be angery with her now and he must have added her to his ' To kill ' list .

But , right now she just wanted to enjoy her buns after all the hardships she had been through and all the people she had sacrificed ( Neji lol :)) for them .

So she tried to keep her mind off all the other things as she ate .

Unfortunately...

The damned door bell rang _again !_ .

And this time Hinata wasn't sure who was at the door .

It had been a while so assuming that Sasuke must have left , Hinata went up to the door and opened it and was greeted by...

Nobody

Yes she looked around the entire garden but she couldn't find anyone . Maybe someone was messing with her ?

Confused she decided to go back inside .

when she entered the main house again she went straight to the dinning room and the sight made her almost scream.

Her cinnamon buns were GONE !! someone stole them !

In a frenzy of rage and confusion Hinata looked around the house searching for her cinnamon buns like a mad man .

She looked in the dinning hall , the kitchen , the living room and all the guest rooms but her cinnamon buns were no where to be found .

 _Maybe Neji-niisama hid them . Yes that's it. he must_ _have done this ._

So our little angery Hinata entered Neji's room to ask for her cinnamon buns and maybe also um apologise?

But , his room was also empty ! Where did he go ? He was here with Hanabi a while ago .Confused she was about to exit the room when she sighted a note on his desk.

 **Hinata-sama**

 **l am going out to TenTen's with Hanabi-sama because she wants to show her the picture she had made . It's a picture of both of you holding hands . Its a nice attempt you should see it .**

 **W** **e will be back by eight in the evening so don't worry**

 **Neji**

' _Oh no poor niisama . What have I done ._ _He looked so tired and now he had to go out because of me ._ ' Hinata thought as she made her way to her room burdened with guilt .

She opened the door with a sigh and saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha sitting on her bed with her...

Cinnamon buns !!

"Took you a while to figure out ", He said with a smirk pasted on his face as he saw her shocked looked .

 _' Now you'll know Hyuga '_ he thought .

Hinata looked at him scared and frustrated.

 _What do i do n-now !. He must be mad that I slamed the door on him . Stupid Hinata look what you did ._ She mentally scolded her self as she tried to think of something to say .

Sasuke found her reactions extremely amusing and ador... Wait . No No No only amusing . What the hell was he thinking just now .

Only amusing .Yeah... So he decided to play with her some more . He slowly picked up one of her cinnamon buns and brought it to his mouth and notice her expression change .

" Wait ! ...Um ano U-Uchiha san they are m-mine ".

"So ?"

Hinata tried to glare at him ' _what does he mean "so"_ _I made them myself ._

Sasuke saw Hinata's pathetic glare .

 _Is that suppose to be intimidating ?._ He thought as his smirk widened but he was running out of time .

"Hyuga here's the deal." He started " You become my partner for this stupid mission and I'll return your cinnamon buns or else they are going down my stomach. "

In reality Sasuke dreaded the thought of having to eat even one of those things but he way better than Hinata in the art of intimidation.

On Hinata's side she couldn't believe her ears . How could he say that.That's..that's just cruel !

"Uchiha-san p-please ! "

"Answer me . We have a deal or not I don't have all day " Sasuke said even though he was greatly enjoying her begging him .

Hinata wanted to slam her head

 _' What do I do ? I didn't knew Sasuke-san was this cruel . '_

How was she supposed to choose between Cinnamon buns and her Naruto-kun?

Sasuke looked at her and rolled his eyes .

' _Great now she is lost in own little world_ '

"Well? "he said gaining her attention "Answer me Hinata"

" I ..um I will um...", Hinata couldn't decided.

Sasuke noticed that and he picked her cinnamon bun again and brought it to his mouth looking ready to eat.

And that was the push Hinata needed.

"Wait ! we have a deal !" Hinata said and Sasuke smirked .

His plan was indeed flawless.

He got up from the bed leaving the box of buns on it and walked up to her invading her personal place . Hinata backed up against the wall in order to maintain some distance between them but ended up being traped between Sasuke and the wall .

Sasuke chuckled seeing her reaction . He brought himself closer to her till they were nose apart and soon his smirk vanished and he sweat droped .

"It was nice doing business with you Hinata . See you at the Hokage tower " He hurriedly said and with that Sasuke disappeared leaving a breathless and dizzy Hinata behind .

 **xxxx**

Sasuke landed on a tree . He was planning on teasing her a bit but the moment he got closer to her , her flushed face her long navy hair and her pearl like eyes captivated him.

Making him blush himself and in order to save his self respect he had to leave immediately.

He seated himself on a branch. The wind teasing his hair and cooling down his flushed face .

 _' What is wrong with me '_ He thought as he felt his racing heart .

At least his plan worked

 **xxxx**

I hope you enjoyed please review and tell me how you think of it .

And also if you have any ideas please feel free to share

so till next time

remember **Read and Review**

Toodles :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry for such a late update . It won't happen again :( sorry

And please review and tell me how you like this story . Reviews make me happy and encourages me to update . They tell me that you are enjoying this and inspire me to write . So please review .

 **Disclaimer :** I do own Naruto or any of it's characters

* * *

Chapter : _Married to Uchiha-san !_

* * *

Tsunade observed the various pairs that the rookie nine had divided itself in , some of them were expected like Shikamaru and Temari , Neji and Tenten even Naruto and Sakura weren't much of a surprise.

But one particular pair piqued her interest. Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata Hyuga ? This was something she won't have thought of even in her dreams.

They were poles apart . One a destructor , dark and hated the other with a healing touch , sweet and loved by all even with her imperfections .

An avenger and a different yet so compatible.

How did they ended up as a pair was out of her wisdom but they would be the most interesting to watch ,she was sure of that .

After all the members of the rookie nine had arrive in her office Tsunade decided it was time to reveal the mystery.

She signaled Shizune to hand her the list of the pairs and then she read out all the names

" Hm so the pairs for the assignment I gave you all are as follows

Naruto and Sakura

Shikamaru and Temari

Ino and kiba

Neji and Tenten

and Sasuke and Hinata "

Once she finished reading out the names a commotion erupted among the ninjas which was expected considering the uniqueness of a certain pair.

All their reservations against their own partners were forgotten after she confirmed the pairing up of those two .

She could see and hear Ino and Sakura accusing Hinata , Naruto and kiba's cursses and warnings , followed by Sasuke's glares and witty comments and Temari's smirks .

The only people who were irritated and saw the pointlessness of the entire thing were herself and Shikamaru.

She sighed and she heard the words "what a drag" over all that cursing before she intervened.

"Silence !" she said gaining everyones attention " So moving on , as Shino and Lee are the only ones without partners you two will be spending the rest six months without missions , your both dismissed " and after Shino and Lee left one with a shrug and the other leaving a trail of tears behind .

She again resumed .

" Now , you all must be wondering why I asked you all to pair ,well the reason is pretty simple you all will have to carry out certain missions , all being A or S rank but ..." she smirked and fixed her eyes on the Uchiha before continuing " under the disguise of a married couple ".

Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out and his face went pale .The fuck just hapened he thought and saw Tsunade smirk .

This women ...

How much she loved the look that covered that smart ass brat's face can't be explained by words but he wasn't the only 'moved' by this sudden announcement.

Everyone else also expressed their views regarding the mission in a rather colourful way .

The only person rejoicing was Naruto, rest others were increasing her vocabulary with words that can't be spoken , well all expect Shikamaru who muttered 'troublesome' once and Hinata...

Tsunade was actually kinda worried about the shy heiress . She was the kindest shinobi among the lot and kindness was a trait nearly extent in the shinobi world , but now she could only hope for her safety.

After explaining a few more details she dismissed them all with a good luck wish .

Once alone she couldn't help but wonder just why did Sasuke picked Hinata and how this mission will effect their relationship .

xxx

Sasuke exited the hokage tower with a file in his hand which contained all the information related to his mission .

Oh wait _their_ mission it is .

He was able to threaten the Hyuga and get the file all for himself to read at home.

He did had a feeling that he'll have to do a mission with the Hyuga girl but never expected to be forced to work under the disguise of a married couple and that too for an S or A rank mission .

It takes atleast three months to complete them !

Sasuke growled

Looks like Itachi will live a little long, atleast untill he murders a certain blond Hokage .

xxx

Hinata stared at the ceiling of her room lying in her bed . What a cruel day it was .

She still couldn't believe she got herself into this mess .

Now the cinnamon buns didn't look so appealing.

An S rank mission with Uchiha-san that to as his wife ! It couldn't get worse than this .

It wasn't that he wasn't good looking , Sasuke Uchiha is in fact the most wanted bachelor among the girls .

He's tall and extremely handsome with black hair and eyes , eyes with such depth that you could drown in them and an Anub captain at the age of 22 !

Hinata blushed fiercely and buried her face in her pillow when images of the Uchiha prodigy which were being projected by her mind took a naughty turn .

Why was this happening she loved Naruto !

Didn't she ?

* * *

ok here it is hope you like it . I changed the way i write so please tell me if it's better .

And please review .

The more reviews i will get the sooner i will update

ok till next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke stood at the Konoha entrance impatiently . what was taking so long , she was 3o minutes late .

Man he hated women !

Just as he was about to go back to the Hyuga Mansion He saw Hinata rushing towards him .

Finally

" S-sorry Uchiha-san ! I was.."

"Yeah what ever can be leave already", he replied ,cutting her off mid sentenced and started walking away

And just as they were about to exit the Konoha entrance .

Hinata tripped

God he hate girls !


End file.
